Great Saiyaman 12
is the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman and Great Saiyaman 2 introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Personality As a fusion of Gohan and Videl's superhero alter-egos, Great Saiyaman 12 is an invincible hero who fights twice as hard to protect the peace and punish evil doers, though as a result his fighting poses are twice as flashy. Other Dragon Ball stories ''Fusions'' Great Saiyaman 12 was introduced as the EX-Fusion of Great Saiyaman 1 and Great Saiyaman 2. In order to perform EX-Fusion, Tekka's Team must recruit both Great Saiyaman 1 & 2, though this requires the completion of two Sub-Events. The first is Sub-Event: "Future's Child" in which Tekka must speak to either Adult Gohan or Videl at the Cell Games Arena in Area 3F after traveling to Area 4F. This will lead to the Sub-Event where Gohan/Videl will tell them to meet mysterious fighters for training. The mysterious fighters turn out to be the Saiya Squad (Saiyaman 1 & 2) who only Goten and Trunks recognize as Gohan and Videl due to being aware of their secret identities though they keep quiet about it. Tekka's Team will then spar with the Saiya Squad. Defeating them will reward the team with energy and make Adult Gohan, SSJ Adult Gohan, and Videl scoutable, as well unlock the second Sub-Event. The second is Sub-Event: "Out On Patrol" in which Tekka must speak to the Saiya Squad at Fortuneteller Baba's Palace in Area 4F. They learn that the Saiya Squad has just finished rounding up a group of villains who had been causing trouble but one of them a Demonic Offworlder named Yamma managed to escape. Great Saiyaman enlists Tekka's Team to help them find Yamma as a form of additional training. However Goten accidentally calls Great Saiyaman by his real name, though both Saiyaman 1 & 2 quickly change the subject in the hopes no one noticed. Tekka's Team has to find and battle Yamma and a pair of different cohorts three times before they can finally capture him to take back to the Saiya Squad. However, Pan reveals she remembered Goten's slip up and tells her dad to take care of his own messes next time and both Saiyaman and Saiyawoman's reactions confirm Pan's suspicions that they are her parents. Pan reveals why she understands they are fighting to protect peace, she finds their costumes and posing embarrassing, causing Goten and Gohan to try and convince her otherwise, though she simply decides there is no use reasoning with them and drops the subject. This rewards them with Energy and makes Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 scoutable. Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 can be found as a Strong Enemy in Area 1F atop a cliff in the city overlooking the Capsule Corporation. If they do not appear, Tekka's Team must defeat nearby enemies to make them spawn. Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 will appear on a team with 3 others. To recruit them Tekka's Team must KO them with a Zenkai Attack (this can be done to both by KOing each one with two separate Zenkai Attacks). Once recruited they will join Tekka's Team allowing them to be select as party members. After both are recruited, they can perform EX-Fusion at the Team's Spaceship. In order to fuse, both must reach Level 40 and costs 60 Red Energy. Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 can then use Metamo-Rings and perform the Fusion Dance to fuse to create Great Saiyaman 12. After fusing for the first time, they can defuse and perform subsequent EX-Fusions into Great Saiyaman 12 at will for free by accessing the Ex-Fusion menu. Power Great Saiyaman is an S Rank, meaning they are likely stronger than SSJ3 Future Trunks and possibly SSJ3 Gotenks as they are both A-Rank, though Gotenks may be stronger than Great Saiyaman 12 as Metamoran Fusions are generally stronger than EX-Fusions. However, as EX Gotenks is also an A-Rank, then he is likely stronger than EX Gotenks. While Prillin is also an S-Rank, he may be stronger than them being that he too is an Metomoran Fusion However Great Saiyaman 12 has the advantage to remain fused as long as he wishes and can defuse at will by removing his Metamo-Ring. Additionally as he is the fusion of Gohan and Videl who are a romantic couple and crime fighting duo, they have strong affinity which may further strengthen their EX-Fusion which is likely given that Great Saiyaman is an A-Rank while Great Saiyaman 2 is a C-Rank yet they produce a S-Rank EX-Fusion. According to his description, Great Saiyaman 12 is an invincible hero, though it is unknown if this is referring to his strength or if it is referring to his abilities as a crime fighting superhero. Techniques & Special Abilities *'Flight' - The ability to fly using ki. *'Ki Blast' - The most basic form of energy attack. **'Energy Blast' - A ki blast Special Move acquired from Great Saiyaman. ***'Super Energy Blast' - A stronger version of Energy Blast acquired from Great Saiyaman. ****'Ultra Energy Blast' - The strongest version of Energy Blast acquired from Great Saiyaman. **'Maiden Blast' - A ki blast Special Move originally used by his daughter Pan. Acquired from Great Saiyaman 2. ***'Super Maiden Blast' - A stronger version of Maiden Blast acquired from Great Saiyaman 2. ****'Ultimate Maiden Blast' - The strongest version of Maiden Blast acquired from Great Saiyaman 2. *'Maiden Burst' - An explosive wave and fighting pose Special Move original used by his daughter Pan which he acquired from Great Saiyaman 2. **'Super Maiden Burst' - A stronger version of Maiden Burst acquired from Great Saiyaman 2. ***'Ultimate Maiden Burst' - The strongest version of Maiden Burst acquired from Great Saiyaman 2. *'Taunt' - A Special Move where the user taunts the opponent to inflict "Rage" status acquired from both Great Saiyaman 1 & 2. **'Group Taunt' - A stronger version of Taunt that effects multiple opponent which he acquired from Great Saiyaman. *'Cover' - A Special Move where Great Saiyaman 12 uses his body to shield an ally from enemy ki blast moves. Acquired from Great Saiyaman who learned it from Piccolo. *'Infinity Missile' - A stronger variation of the Infinity Bullet energy barrage Special Move acquired from Great Saiyaman. **'Infinity Cannon' - The strongest version of Infinity Bullet acquired from Great Saiyaman. *'Ultra Support EX' - Great Saiyaman 12's Special Skill which allows them to join a selected ally's support attack. *'Mood Maker' - A passive Skill acquired from both Great Saiyaman 1 & 2 that increases Team Ki Orbs +1 by order. *'Avenger' - A passive Skill acquired from Great Saiyaman that grants a stat boost when an ally is KO'd. *'Cheer' - A passive Skill acquired from Great Saiyaman 2 that boosts support attack damage. Video Game Appearances *''Dragon Ball Fusions'' Trivia *Great Saiyaman 12 is one of the few fusions that is the result of a fusion between a male and a female, the other being Android 1718. His bio notably refers to him as only being male however. It is also notable he is currently the only fusion that is the result of two lovers fusing. *Considering the fact that he is male like Gohan and has masculine traits, this implies that Gohan's traits are more dominant. *While Great Saiyaman has a Great Saiyaman Watch it is unknown if he can actually use it remove or transform into his costume like his fusee can, as he is never seen outside his superhero alter-ego, which means he is never seen unmasked thus the potential undisguised EX-Fusion form of Gohan and Videl (who would essentially be Great Saiyaman 12's secret identity) is never fully seen, nor are Adult Gohan and Videl able to perform EX-Fusion outside of their superhero alter-egos. *Interestingly, Great Saiyaman 12's Great Saiyaman Suit features armored sections which both Great Saiyaman and Saiyawoman's suit lack. One possible explanation is that this is a result of the Metamo-Ring and/or the EX-Fusion itself causing their Great Saiyaman Watches to fuse as Great Saiyaman 12 wears a single watch. Given that both the watches and Metamo-Ring here created by Bulma, it is possible that the Metamo-Ring was designed to work in conjunction with the watch's technology if an either Saiyaman were to perform EX-Fusion (though only Great Saiyaman has multiple EX-Fusion forms). Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Video Game only Characters Category:Fusion Category:Earthlings Category:Saiyans Category:Males Category:Superheroes Category:Martial Artists Category:Z Fighters Category:Mothers Category:Fathers Category:Siblings